


Pacing

by sherripolo



Category: The Fosters
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherripolo/pseuds/sherripolo
Summary: Prompt: “Shh stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair”
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Kudos: 23





	Pacing

“Man, I had no idea how frustrating it would be to grow out a bob haircut! It’s too short to put in a proper ponytail, but too long just to leave it alone. I just wish it would stay out of my face for more than five seconds!” Stef stressed. She was currently pacing in their new kitchen while Lena sat at the table listening to her girlfriend ramble. 

Lena sat silently as she watched her girlfriend walk from the sink to the coffee pot, lean on the counter for several seconds. She’d then walk around the table, past the stove and be back where she started. As she was passing Lena for what felt like the millionth time, she held out her arm to finally put a stop to her pacing. 

“What… what are you doing?” Stef questioned as Lena was getting up from the table. 

“Sit,” Lena demanded, pointing to the chair that she just stood up from, “you have been pacing for the past ten minutes, and to be quite honest, you’re driving me insane.”

Stef sat down and Lena immediately started to play with the blondes hair. She tried to turn around, but Lena was relentless; she tugged at her hair, parting it in the middle and putting one section to the side, she got to work. 

“Lena, what are you doing? You know it’s just going to fall out,” Stef questioned again, trying to getaway. 

“Shh stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair,” Lena replied softly. “I’m putting it in two so none of it will fall out.” Finally, Stef stopped moving around and allowed Lena to finish the braids. 

Stef loved the feeling of Lena’s hands in her hair. It always relaxed her, making her feel completely at peace. “That feels nice, love,” she muttered, “thank you.”


End file.
